The traditional approach for managing lifecycle operations in an information technology environment entails downloading upgrade packages first, followed by performing a pre-check of installed component state with the downloaded upgrade packages. In the event of pre-check failures, due to incompatibilities identified between a downloaded upgrade package and one or more installed component states, however, the action of downloading the upgrade package first proves to be costly in terms of time and user experience.
Other aspects of the invention will be apparent from the following description and the appended claims.